Big Time Chance
by savannahwrites
Summary: Allison Matthews is given the chance of a lifetime, to co-star on the hit Nickelodeon show, Big Time Rush.  It's an amazing opportunity, and Alli is even a little excited...until she finds out the truth behind the four boys everyone loves so much.
1. Chapter One

_a/n; do not own anything except for this story and the characters I created. this story is going to be a bit farfetched, so bear with me. also, I may not be the best writer. sorry!_

**Chapter One**

For the record, this whole thing started pretty quickly. One second I'm posting Youtube videos of me messing around and singing with my friends from the comfort of my Chicago home, and the next I'm on a first class flight to Los Angeles. Apparently, one of the producers for this show, Big Time Rush, saw one of my videos and wanted to cast me for some role on the show. Which is why I am currently on a plane, sipping Dr. Pepper and listening to Come Around Sundown (Kings of Leon, if you didn't already know) on repeat.

"Would you like some more Dr. Pepper, sweetie?" The annoyingly perky flight attendant asks me. It sounds like she's talking to a seven year old child, not a seventeen year old teenager.

Trying to repress the urge to roll my eyes, I force my self to smile. It probably came out more like a grimace. "No thank you." I say, as politely as I can.

I, Allison Reese Matthews, (or Alli, as I'd rather be called) am not the nicest girl in the world, but I'm definitely working on it. One, so I don't mess this whole Nickelodeon thing up, and two, because I'm going to be living with my aunt while I'm filming. Did I mention that I haven't seen said Aunt since I was two years old? Who the fu-hell remembers anything they did when they were two? Not me.

Basically, all I know about this aunt is that her name is Sharon, she's ten years younger than my father, and she's not exactly 'parental material' (my father's words, not mine). As long as she stays out of my way, we'll get along fine.

As I lean back in my comfy chair, I suddenly remember that I was supposed to be watching episodes of the show on my iPod during the flight. According to the woman my mother hired as my agent, it will give me a good idea of 'what I'll be working with'. The last thing I want to do is spend a three and a half hour flight watching some kids show, but then again, my wants didn't really matter anymore.

I didn't even want to do this show in the first place. If my little sister hadn't whined all day and all night about how 'Big Time Rush was her favowite show' and how amazing it would be to see 'Awwi on the telebision', I most definitely would be at home, eating cheese puffs on the couch and watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians on On Demand.

I turn on my iPod, tap the Videos icon and scroll through the list of the episodes of the first season. Putting my ear buds in my ears, I select the first episode, Big Time Audition, and began to watch.

Six episodes later, the same irritating flight attendant tapped me on the shoulder. "We're going to be landing soon, so please turn off all electronics." She says, giving me a smile.

As soon as she turns to collect some trash from the people seated across the aisle from me, I roll my eyes and turn off my iPod. The show was alright. It managed to get a few laughs from me, and the four Big Time Rush boys weren't bad looking. I pull out my ear buds and toss my iPod into my purse.

Since we were landing soon, I decide I may as well try and make myself look presentable. Pulling out the compact mirror my mother forced me to take before I left, I examine myself in the mirror. Same old Alli. Curly, almost-black, hair that falls right past my shoulders. Green eyes, a bit darker than celery. Thin face. Beauty mark on the left side of my chin. I smile at my reflection, which looks more like me baring my teeth. One dimple in my right cheek. Closing the mirror, I shrug.

I look good enough for a first meeting with the cast. Right after I land at LAX, a driver will receive me. He's going to drive me to Paramount Studios where I will go and meet the cast. I guess aunt Sharon will pick me up on the lot, after we're done.

As I look past my neighbor to see the clouds disappear as we land, I can't help but feel a little bit of something in the pit of my stomach. Excitement.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Fuck!" I groan as I try to pull all four of my heavy suitcases off of the luggage carousel. I already managed to get three of them, but the fourth doesn't want to budge.

I let out a deep breath and pull as hard as I can, finally able to bring the suitcase onto the floor. Ignoring the strange stares people shoot me, I load my bags onto a cart that I had to beg some airport worker for. Once everything is secure, I push the cart with all my might towards the arrivals part of the airport.

Before I can push my cart over to a row of chairs I spotted, I see some guy holding a card with my name on it. "Um, excuse me?" I say, waving at him to get his attention.

The man nods, coming over to me. "Ms. Allison Matthews?"

"Yeah. You can call me Alli."

"Ms. Matthews, are these all your bags?"

I nod, pulling the strap of my purse up my shoulder. "Seriously, you can call me Alli." I swear I hear the guy snort as he moves the cart easily towards the exit.

The next thing I know, I'm whisked into the back of a black car with tinted windows, all of my heavy luggage forgotten in the back of the trunk.

"Ms. Matthews, we should arrive at Paramount Studios momentarily." The driver says.

I open my mouth to correct him about my name again, but I decide against it.

"Okay, thanks." I respond.

Looking out the window, I already know I'm not in Chicago anymore. Palm Trees, warmer weather, really hot looking guys. I reach into my purse and pull out my phone, sending my mother a quick text message that I know she probably won't know how to receive. Just in case, I send one to my dad too. 'Just hit L.A.! Call u when I get to aunt Sharon's.'

The rest of the ride is pretty awkward, for the most part. The driver, who's name is Robert, tries to make small talk, which makes it even more awkward. I'm so happy when we pull past the gates of Paramount, I don't know what to do. When it's time to get out of the car, I awkwardly wave goodbye to Robert, who tells me he's going past aunt Sharon's to drop off my luggage.

I can feel the beginning of nerves start to set it's way in as I look up at the building Robert dropped me off in front of. Just as I start to feel myself chickening out someone calls out, "Allison? Allison Matthews?"

All of a sudden, I'm being hugged by the woman better known as my agent. Her name is Summer Washington, and she's bright, loud, and prideful. Three things I hate.

"Come on, come on, everyone is just dying to meet you! We managed to reserve one of the dining rooms for this...special occasion." She winks at me excitedly.

I try to give her a smile, but end up smirking instead. "Yeah. So, what's on the menu?" I ask.

Summer rattles off all of the menu choices as she guides me towards the door. Somewhere during her detailed description of the sushi they'll be serving, I drift off, barely noticing that we had arrived. I panic a little when everyone in the room turns to look at me, but I definitely don't let it show on my face. Instead I give them a little wave. "Hi."

Summer introduces me to everyone: the creator, the writers, the producers, the man who plays Gustavo, the woman who plays Gustavo's assistant, the girl who plays Kendall's little sister (who is the thing ever, by the way), and finally the four hottest guys I've seen since I've landed. And I'd like to think I saw quite a few.

"I'm James Maslow." The tall, brunette, pretty boy says, taking my hand, kissing it gently, and giving me a flirtatious smile.

"Kendall Schmidt." The tall blonde one just smirks at me, makes no move to shake my hand.

"I'm Logan Henderson, nice to meet you." The shorter brunette says politely. I give him my best smile, hoping it looks somewhat better than it usually does.

And finally, "I'm Carlos Pena! I can't wait to work with you." I decide I already like him.

"Uh, nice to meet all of you. I'm Allison Matthews. But you can call me Alli." I say, sitting down where Summer gestures me too.

The lunch goes by smoothly, except for the fact that James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos won't stop staring at me. After awhile, it was getting annoying. I stare at all of them, frowning a bit. "Is there something on my face?"

Kendall gives me that smirk again. "No. We just didn't know that you were going to be this beautiful."

I blush, trying to erase the look of surprise on my face. He didn't just say that! Really, Before I can respond, Summer starts talking about how we will start reading for my first appearance on the show tomorrow.

"Tomorrow!" I blurt out, before I can start myself.

Summer laughs. "Yes, Alli, tomorrow."

I let out a sigh. Everything since this whole thing started was going way too fast for me. Looking at everyone around me, I bite my lower lip. I guess I would have to get used to it.

Once lunch was over, we all say our goodbyes and I head downstairs to look for my aunt. Before I got out the front door, though, Carlos taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and he gives me a huge hug. "See you tomorrow!" He says.

Once I get over the surprise, I manage to hug him back. Next Logan hugs me, then James, and finally Kendall. "See you tomorrow, beautiful." He whispers in my ear, his hand sliding up and down my back. I feel a tingle go down my spine, and I jump back, sighing in relief when I hear a honk outside.

"Bye..." I say awkwardly, before I escape to the safety of my aunt's Mercedes.


End file.
